The Digital Trilogy - Episode 7
by MetalAngemon
Summary: The Guardians are seperated and on thier own quests for surival. They're running out of what they need: time, energy and blood. Will they be any more successful seperated and will they ever come back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Book 3** - Coming Together and Falling Apart

The world in complete chaos. The watchers have little idea what is happening and no idea of how to combat it. The rouge watchers and digidestined are wreaking havoc running unchecked looting cities and forcing the normal digidestined population to join them with lethal alternatives. The Guardians are loosing and increasing number of fights, and as they do their will grows weaker and the enemy gets more D-Power.

**Episode 7** - Journey through the Darkness

With the Alpha Guardians disbanded and the Zetas trying to enforce a loose command, the former Alpha members have gone their separate ways, each of the four groups looking for something different. Peace, strength, information, and unity.

**Chapter 1**

Ken walked through the rough grass of the European park quickly with two cans of soda. He found Yolei sitting with her back against a tree waiting for him. Here. I think they were expensive I forget how much this country's money is worth to us, he said.

Great, I'm dying of thirst, Yolei said. They had considered speaking in French for the benefit of anyone from the Watchers who was following them, but it was hard to hide their Japanese heritage so they continued chatting in their own language.

I can't believe they sent us to get information on the Gammas. We'll have to be careful that Owen or the rest don't see us. They'd recognise us instantly. Ken was speaking with the can near his lips to prevent anyone from reading them.

A brand new set of watchers and we get to observe the Guardians! How about that? Yolei said.

Damn this stuff is horrible. Think they'll get the message? Ken asked.

They will, Yolei assured him. He set his drink down between them and leaned back pretending to relax. Yolei brought her purse to her left side between them and appeared to be looking for something. She came out with a mirror. It's all good, she said.

Well good for that, Ken said standing. Let's go. He picked up both cans and tossed them in the garbage. They made their way back to where their car was parked and drove off. Two pairs of eyes elsewhere in the park left in a distance pursuit of them. No human would have ever seen the second two come, go or have been there. But Hawkmon isn't human. His eyes were better than anyone's and most digimon's so he was able to tell when everything was safe. He fluttered down from the tree he was in and nosed around the garbage making it look casual. He toppled the can and retrieved the two cans Ken and Yolei were drinking from and holding them in his talons flew back into he tree.

Are you sure this is them? Wormmon asked.

Definitely my friend. The bird replied. Wormmon worked at the cans for a bit and managed to pull them both apart. Inside the second they found a small scrap of paper. What's it say? Wormmon had some trouble unrolling it but managed to.

It says they're going to Germany to observe the Gamma group. We're supposed to stay out of sight but nearby all the time if we can. They'll use the digivices to contact us when they're ready for us.

So that's it then? We just sit and watch and wait? Hawkmon asked.

* * *

Ken and Yolei were having some trouble in their masquerade. They had to watch the Gamma Guardians without being seen by them. Most watchers would be able to get in close, like in a crowd or walk past them to get detailed information. They couldn't do that as they'd be recognised. But they also had to make it look like they were doing their job, while giving enough information without giving too much.

They ended up in a parking lot sitting in their car watching the seven have lunch across the street. I'm hungry. Yolei said, pouting.

Is watching seven people eat cheeseburgers and pizza making you a bit jealous? Ken asked, mocking. His own stomach rumbled giving him away. OK, care to join me for a hot dog?

I want pizza.

Well we can't go in that place, but we can go in to the hot dog stand over there. The sun was out and shining brightly, but it wasn't hot. The city wasn't dry and dusty like cities can be, rather the air was clear, crisp and clean. Yolei got two hot dogs and Ken got one of those big sausages. When they got back to the car they found one of Hawkmon's feathers. Yolei held it and looked around. Where'd that come from? Ken asked.

He's just letting us know that they're around, she said. Yolei kissed the feather in full view of anyone who would be looking, seeming like it was for good luck. And put the small brown feather in her pocket. Back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three boys and two girls were walking through an industrial area late at night. All had a digimon with them, and all looked confident they could take on anything that might come their way. Do we have to be out here? The younger girl asked.

Yes, I told you. They sense some D-Power in this direction.

But it's cold.

Do you really think Alexis is going to take that for an excuse? One of the boys asked.

I don't see her out here, the young girl continued muttering. They followed their five digimon, all who seemed to know just where to go. They guess it was two powerful, or three mediocre digimon out there close by. They walked slowly because of the cold, and the digimon keeping track.

What do you guys think? One of the boys asked his Betamon.

I'm not sure, he said pausing. Suddenly, a Patamon flew over him and continued to fly fast down the street. They broke into a run following as fast as they could but the Patamon was faster. They rounded a corner and saw him resting on a garbage can beside a Gatomon.

It's two, get them! The older girl yelled. They broke into their run again and were gaining. Around corners and through tight alleys the chase went. They followed the two digimon with a will. Both were vaccine types and very rare, and would make great additions to their army. They rounded another corner and saw a behemoth of a deserted freighter ship docked in the river. The Patamon was up and over the rail as quick as the Gatomon was up along the mooring lines as fast as if she were running along the ground. The five stopped at the dockside with their digimon and examined the situation.

Betamon, I don't like the look of this. Their partners are probably nearby, but why haven't we seen them?

They're probably just hiding on the ship, the small frog-like digimon said.

Even so, would you mind keeping a watch for us while we're in there?

Not at all. The oldest boy triggered his digivice.

Betamon digivolve to ... Seadramon digivolve to ... Megaseadramon.

With the huge, and now armoured, sea-serpent in the water and looking out for them, they boarded the ship through its only gangway. They all moved slowly, being careful to watch their backs. When the nine of them had filed through the door they looked at the three possible directions that could be taken.

Split up. Eddy, take Lucy and go towards the stern. I'll go with Maggie and Neil for the bow. Don't touch anything, just see what you can see and meet back here in fifteen minutes.

Sean, watch your back, Eddy said before setting off. Sean and his two companions set off with their two digimon. Sean's was the Megaseadramon outside. The ship was dimly lit, all of its lights were on but they were faded like the ship's batteries were near-death. It gave the whole place an eerie yellow glow that accented the rusted walls making the place look like a huge floating tomb. Doors creaked, and the ship's own hull groaned, but ever other sound was muffled like it was covered with a blanket. The little digimon were quivering right along with their three human companions.

Sean, are you sure this is smart? Maggie asked, her young voice betraying her fear.

Don't worry, we'll be fine. This looks like some sleeping quarters, we'll give them a quick check, okay? They entered quietly, letting their minds adjust to the size of the room form the small corridors. They went along looking under and over the beds for any trace of their quarry, but found none. Blackness. Suddenly the room was black and all sound stopped. Maggie was heard to whimper quietly. Maggie, it's alright. We'll just go back out the same way, alright? No one answered. Maggie? Neil? The lights came back to their half-power eerie-ness and Sean saw that he was alone. Both his friends and the two digimon were gone. One of the beds had fallen over, showing a sign of a struggle, but there was no sound to give any clues.

* * *

Eddy and Lucy were in a similar position walking through the spooky corridors. They found a place where the ship's cowl vent and started leaking years ago and make a long rusty streak down the wall, like the ship itself was bleeding. They found the ship's engine room and went in.

Look at this, Lucy said. The ship's batteries were half disconnected making the lights the way they were. They all had a full charge, but only half didn't have the right power to light the whole boat.

Someone's been screwing with it, Eddy said when the lights cut out. What did you touch? He asked.

I didn't touch anything, they went out on their own. Where's the door, I want out of here right now. Silence. Eddy? Edward. She called him by his full name to get some response, but there was none. The lights came back and Lucy was alone, even her's and Eddy's digimon were gone. She backed out the door and ran back to the doorway. She found Sean running from the other way to her.

Where are they? He asked.

They disappeared, she said.

You too? I think we found a ship-of-the-damned, and I want off. They wound their way back to the doorway to find the gangway missing. They looked out the door and saw it on the dock twenty metres below them.

Let's go to the deck and get Megaseadramon to help us.

My thought's exactly, Sean said. They ran through the corridors looking for the stairway like they were being chased by the devil himself. Their breathing was hard, their steps fast, and their faces white, all with fear. They came out on the ship's cargo deck to see Megaseadramon looking at them.

Where's everyone else? He asked.

A ghost took them! Lucy said.

I'm a Gatomon not a Ghost-mon. They turned to see the Gatomon they were chasing and her partner, and the Patamon with his partner. The male human put his fingers to his neck checking his pulse.

I'm still alive. Patamon, get the lizard, he said as the digivice went up and activated.

Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon digivolve to ... Magnaangemon.

The angel was in the air instantly fighting with the huge sea-serpent. They fought back and forth easily avoiding each other's attacks. Lucy and Sean figured the whole situation out and lunged at the humans. TK drew his guns and Sean drew two of his own. They both exchanged some fire while running using the ship's cargo hatches for cover. Lucy hit Kari before she could trigger her digivice and they both hit the metal deck with a crunch. They bit, clawed, kicked, spit, punched and slapped before they started fighting dirty. Lucy pinned Kari down hit her with her forehead. Gatomon tried to jump in but was easily kicked aside. Magnaangemon was now lost to sight as Megaseadramon took him in his powerful jaws and submerged. Sean and TK were at a stalemate as neither could move or would let the other move. Kari managed to get her hand to her digivice and activated it.

Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon.

Two angels? You guys are loaded, Lucy said. Angewomon picked Lucy up by her neck. I thought angels were nice.

Not warrior-angels that get kicked in the face, Angewomon said and slapped Lucy hard. Now for your friend.

He's not my friend! Sean had climbed around the corners of the container tops looking for TK who was likewise doing the same thing. The going was easy on the freshly-painted green deck. Sean saw TK's feet and jumped up.

Stop there, he said. TK turned slowly and saw he was caught. Sean suddenly screamed in pain as Angewomon kicked the gun out of his hand. Ahh! Broke my fucking hand!

Poor baby. You'll live, Angewomon said pouting. Now where did my partner go? As if on cue, Patamon came sailing up over the edge, but not on his own power. He had been bitten and thrown. Angewomon and TK were instantly at his side, and were surprised to see him smiling.

You think I look bad? You should see him. TK and Angewomon looked over the side and saw the blast of green-coloured pixels come over the edge and toward Patamon. TK covered his eyes from the blast of white light from Sean's digivice. The pixels hit Patamon and the light hit TK's digivice. Patamon was right up on his feet with new strength.

Here they are! TK looked over to the doorway where Kari was holding Sean and Lucy at gunpoint when the other three people and their digimon they took earlier were standing there.

TK, I can take them, Patamon said. They could only watch as Kari was overrun and the remaining four digimon went to ultimate. TK triggered his digivice again.

Patamon warp-digivolve to ... Seraphimon.

Two flyers came at the new Seraphim and were instantly kicked aside and down to the deck, where both reverted to rookie levels. The new digimon's mega-level strength was too much for them. The two land-based digimon quivered and watched the attack come. One was reduced to rookie and the other surrendered and reverted.

After only a few minutes TK and Kari had the five humans and four digimon tied up in a circle in one of the ship's cargo hold.

Great, back in here, Maggie said.

Yeah, and this time we fixed the door, TK said. Now let's talk, shall we?

We're not telling you, shit. Sean said.

You're probably hungry? Right? Kari asked. We have enough food here for a week, and the store's not that far away. And our friend said the ship was ours as long as we needed it. Kari kicked back and opened a can of cola and a bag of chips. You just take all the time you need.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sora came in from the living room and sat at the kitchen table after throwing out some bandages. I changed his bandages but they're still going to need a lot of time before they're healed, she said. Tai sat across from her at the table watching Kelryn trying to make coffee. She was up and walking around despite her left ankle being very badly sprained and numerous bruises all over her. It had been a week since they lost their digimon and child.

I can't tell which one of you two got it worse, Tai said. Sora hit him. Sorry, I was just saying.

It's alright Tai, Kelryn said sitting. You four have been a lot of help.

You forget how to count, said Relaina looking around the doorway.

I don't count anyone who won't tell us anything. All we know is your name is Relaina' because Kovin muttered it. Kelryn said. And even then you haven't confirmed it or told us a bloody thing!

I told you, I'm just here to help. Not my place to tell the story, it's Kovin's, she said.

He's asleep twenty-three hours a day and says nothing when awake, Tai said.

Not my fault, she countered.

Get out of my house. Kelryn said.

Get out of my house then. You're no longer welcome. Relaina was about to counter when Kovin came in the kitchen. He looked like hell. The three bullet wounds and innumerable cuts, scraps and gashes everywhere on his chest and back from the fight were still visible. Wearing a shirt was too painful to his was confined to a pair of loose fitting shorts. They all watched, curious about what his actions would be. He was slow like he got up too early despite being asleep almost constantly for the week. Kovin poured a cup of coffee and sat down beside Tai, opposite Kelryn. He took a sip of the coffee and looked up at Relaina standing behind Kelryn. He spit out his coffee and jumped up.

He yelled.

Me? Where? Relaina looked around the room quickly. Kovin circled the table and everyone expected them to start fighting immediately, but instead he hugged her.

It's been too long, he said.

If I had come last week it would have been too long, now is just painfully inconvenient, she said. Do I still have to leave?

Kelryn just said I had to leave. He looked at Kelryn.

It's alright. This is Relaina Alexander and old, he looked at Relaina and paused for a second, friend of mine. Relaina crossed her arms in mock insult.

Friend? Just a friend? She asked looking hurt.

I agree, said Kelryn. Just a friend?

She used to be a watcher until she became digidestined, Kovin said. Obviously she had to get away. We just kind of stumbled into each other and were running around the continent picking fights and generally building her digimon's skill and power. When she felt like she wanted to re-infiltrate the watchers we said goodbye. Just friends.

There was that night in Las Vegas. And San Francisco, and New York, and Halifax, and Toronto, Relaina said.

Not helping. Kovin whispered.

Damn you two got around. And you went to a lot of cities too, Tai said, snickering.

How many times were there? Kelryn asked.

Please do not answer. Kovin thought.

Ninety-three times across eighty-two nights, Relaina said, very proud that she could stir up this much trouble. Tai and Sora's jaws dropped while Kelryn's teeth could be heard grinding.

Kovin corrected her.

Oh yeah, that one time I was pretty much on my own wasn't I? Relaina asked, smiling and reminiscing. Kovin went and got another cup of coffee and sat back down.

You bastard, Kelryn said.

Look, you shot me in the chest and left me for dead. I didn't exactly feel a lot of loyalty to you. Kovin said.

You could have told me, she said.

And what would that have accomplished other than pissing you off? Kovin asked. Kelryn didn't have an honest answer for that. Relaina got herself a chair from the living room and joined them at the table.

I assume you guys would like some questions answered now that we're all friends, Relaina leaned over and kissed Kelryn on the check and promptly got slapped. I guess we are friends, she already knows I like it rough. Tai and Sora were snickering at her. So the million dollar question is: why have the rouge digidestined started forming into groups?', yes? No one answered. The answer is simple, and it's because of you guys. The Guardians were a little too good at their job, and it only took a while for them to start figuring out about strength in numbers.

Tai said. The bigger our group gets the bigger they get until it's just two massive groups fighting.

That's not the half of it, goggle-boy. There is a rouge group of watchers who want to use the digimon in experiments to develop weapons and alternate energy sources. They broke away from the main group while Kovin was keeping them busy killing you guys, she said pointing at Tai and Sora. If Kovin hadn't distracted the watchers, this rouge group would have died in its infancy. This rouge group then needed an army of sorts to travel around and do jobs. The rouge digidestined population was perfect. They used one or two at first but when they started forming into groups they were able to militarise all of them. Those who didn't get on board were killed after they had experimented their digimon to death. Now they wanted two mega-capable digimon to play with. They also want to see what happens to the child of two digidestined. Did you two know that you were the first digidestined ever to stop killing each other long enough to have a child?

Actually we did, Kovin said.

So let me get this strait, Kelryn said. If Kovin hadn't attacked them, the rouge watchers wouldn't have started, and if he hadn't changed sides, they would have died in their infancy. Right?

That's about right, yes. Relaina said.

So all this is your fault, Kelryn said to Kovin.

Yep. Damn I'm cool eh? He finished his second cup of coffee and went to get a third. Wait a minute. I started that killing spree because you shot me, and I stopped because you showed up and started screwing with my head. So, this is all, he flicked Kelryn in the nose, your fault. They say behind every good man there's a woman, well behind this psycho-killer of a man we have the queen-bitch of the universe. Kovin and Relaina both bowed to Kelryn in unison. Relaina put a doughnut on Kelryn's head.

Your highness. Kelryn snapped up and punched Relaina in the jaw before throwing the doughnut at her.

So how do you know all this? Sora asked.

Well, when I infiltrated the watchers as a rouge digidestined I had made several rouge friends. Actual friends, not the kind of friends Kovin and I are. I mean were. So I had a beautiful cross section of knowledge on digidestined movements combined with all the watcher's knowledge. When the rouge group split away I offered to go undercover with them. Even though I kind of stated it, being Alexis' muse. So I had knowledge of the rouge watcher activities, and I was playing them off the real watchers, who I also had knowledge of. And I was playing them both of the rouge digidestined feeding both sides false information. And when I tried to break up a fight I found my digivice looked like this. She pulled out her D3. And I like to drive some misinformation to the normal humans as a human.

I'm counting five games you're playing at once, Sora said. Tai looked up from counting on his fingers.

I hope you can keep that strait, he said. Relaina wiped a spot of blood off her nose.

You'll pay for that, she said.

Any time, Kelryn said.

The reason I'm here is that I feel more loyalty to Kovin than any of my five groups. So I'm here to help you get your son and digimon back. As you can tell from your digivices they're alive. But they won't be for long. I know of several bases, but I'm not privy to the knowledge about which they're in. If your ready, she drew one of Kovin's katanas. We'll leave today.

Where is Wyrvenmon? Kovin asked. Relaina sighed heavily.

She's in the park hunting squirrels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mimi, is this yours or mine? Allura asked looking out the corner of their shared bedroom holding a pink sweater.

It's mine, but it looks better on you so you wear it. Allura went back in and put the shirt on.

We're twins, need I remind you. It looks the same on both of us.

I have two, so we'll both look great, Mimi said and giggled. Before we go to Central Park I want to stop in and see the Zetas, okay?

Mimi, I came here to get away from the Guardians and fighting. I just want some peace, quiet and relaxation.

Not many people come to New York to relax, Mimi said. Anyway, we're not going to fight or anything, rather the opposite. Have you ever met them?

Well, may I say that Robin and James are twin Italian boys. And I must say, she kissed her fingertips in an Italian style. They are a pair of spicy meatballs. I've always liked them, and now that you're here its easier to work out.

I'm not here for that. I just want quiet.

When you see them, you'll just want James. Or Robin, whichever you want is fine with me. Maybe we can trade ever other week, they won't know.

What if they trade every other week too and we end up always with the same guy? Allura asked.

Boys wouldn't do that, Mimi said. They're not smart enough.

You've never known any, have you?

Just them. Mimi got her purse and went to the bedroom to get Palmon. Palmon? We're going now are you coming with us?

Poison Ivy! Palmon used her vines to shut the door in their faces.

What's with her? Allura asked.

She was looking kind of sad so I showed her my video game collection. I'm not sure which one she's playing but she hasn't stopped for days. Mimi said.

We should stop her, it's not healthy.

Not for humans, could be great exercise for digimon.

True dat. They left the apartment to visit the Zeta Guardians and the Italian twins, James and Robin.

* * *

They were walking to their meeting spot when Mimi's cell phone rang and they told them to change the meeting place to Central Park. They changed course, and after a few stops at shop windows and some hotdogs from a vendor for lunch, they arrived. Mimi and Allura found the seven of them sitting around a granite rock formation well off the beaten path. When Allura saw the twins her jaw dropped.

Did I tell you or what? Mimi asked.

Mwah, ha. He. Ha. Yummy, was all Allura could say. They all came up and greeted Allura warmly. They were all friendly and she felt right at home despite knowing little English.

Definitely your twin, Mimi. Beautiful, Martin said.

What did he say? Allura asked quietly in Japanese.

It was a compliment, smile, nod and blush, Mimi said, also in Japanese.

So where are your digimon? Allura asked in accented English.

We don't bring them out, it would be kind of noticed in this city, Bennett said. But don't worry, my father has a ranch outside town and know about the digimon so we go there often.

Why don't your names sound Italian guys? Allura asked, satisfied with her first answer.

Our parents didn't like Italy much and wanted to get as far away as possible. We love it, though, James said.

Going to move back someday, Robin said. Count on it. You guys want some lunch?

Actually, we just ate, Mimi said. Can I see your digivice for a second? Allura handed it to her and turned her attention back to Robin.

Do you mind joining us? There's a cool Chinese place around the corner, he said.

I don't like Chinese much, but since I'm not eating it, sure, Allura said. They were up walking and Phoebe wondered why.

Isn't Japanese and Chinese food basically the same?

Oh no, Allura said. Not at all. I could go on forever showing you the differences, but to each his own. Phoebe seemed satisfied with the answer and continued walking. She stopped suddenly when she saw two red laser dots moving along the ground. Before anyone could be warned, the dots selected target and a silent bullet followed each one. Phoebe felt it graze her leg, misfiring. They all now knew what was happening and ducked back behind some of the rocks.

Mimi yelled. Allura had a small red spot forming in the middle of her chest and wasn't breathing well.

Bennett, Franklin, circle around and shut them up then get back here. We're going to have to leave fast, Martin said and the two were off. He had his shirt sleeves ripped and was trying to staunch the flow of blood from Allura's chest. Phoebe only needed some tissues as the bullet barely touched her. Looks like someone doesn't like us much. I'm sorry Mimi. Mimi was in tears over her loss and didn't hear anything as Allura exhaled for the last time. Bennett and Franklin came back.

Two rouge watchers, but they won't do any more harm, Bennett said.

Good, let's get out of here, Martin said. Mimi, we have to go. Publicity isn't what we need.

She just wanted to relax. She just wanted peace and quiet, Mimi said between tears.

Mimi and the others had to leave the three dead at the scene who would just become one of thousands of people killed in Central Park. It wasn't humane for their friend, but it had to be done. Allura's death if connected to them would have questions being asked they couldn't answer. They would grieve and honour her in their own way, but it didn't include a funeral. Rather, an Irish wake.

When Mimi arrived home she found Palmon still playing video games. How are you still here? She asked. You should have died with Allura. Mimi looked at her left hand that was still holding Allura's digivice, and looked back to Palmon who was now her partner again. Mimi, was once again for the first time in two years, a Guardian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ozlimon sat on a metal examination table glaring at the faces around him. The room was a large laboratory and everything in it was dedicated to examining him. There were cameras, scanners, electrodes, chemicals, x-ray machines and all manner of surgical instruments. The angry bird looked back and forth across the faces of the five scientists that were trying to examine him. Two had their hands in bandages, another had several gashes on his face, a woman was applying gauze to her midsection and the last simply had to change his lab coat as the first was shredded. Ozlimon examined his handiwork.

A little problem typing there? He asked one of the men with an injured hand who was trying unsuccessfully to use a keyboard.

I'm going to use you to dust this entire lab, he said.

While I agree it looks like hell, you're only going to try, then you'll bleed. Ozlimon spread his wings in an attack stance and glared, they could see traces of blood on and in his beak from his attacks, and a few pieces of the white lab coat clinging to his talons.

Why don't you just relax, than man with the new lab coat said. You're not going anywhere, so you might was well let us find out what we want to know.

You're ugly, the bird said. I assumed you needed to know that. Now let me go. Ozlimon dropped down behind the table out of their sight. None dared venture forth when they heard the equipment drawers being opened. He reappeared on the table with two glass bottles and two syringes. He filled the needles with the contents of one of the bottles, both of which he had scratched off the labels. The other bottle he held in his right talon and smashed on the table holding the jagged piece ready to dice. Try it. I'm not sure what the stuff is, but with a skull and crossbones on the bottle, it can't be good. The man would have responded had the phone not rung. He hit a button and activated the speaker part.

What is it?

Dex? It's Stan, the voice on the phone said. We're having some trouble over here.

Define 

First she started jumping back and forth clawing at us. One of my guys lost a finger! Then she threw acid at us. When we ducked, she got out. Dex turned to Ozlimon when he was heard chuckling.

How did she get out though a magnetically locked door?

Have you seen her claws do anything?!? Dex looked at the shredded remains of his coat.

I have an idea. Find her. It just one little pussy cat, you said you could handle her. I brought you here as our wrangler, and you can't hold one little kitten?

Fuck you. This isn't a cat, it's a demon. Dex moved his hand to turn off the phone and pulled it back suddenly when a syringe embedded itself in the device silencing it permanently.

Damn, missed, Ozlimon said.

Libby, stay here. The rest of you with me and find that cat, Dex said. Libby looked hesitantly back at the sadistic owl on the table. He grinned and spit out the side of this mouth.

Go ahead, make my day, the bird said.

If it's all the same to you, I'm going to stay over here, she said.

You can drink a litre of paint thinner and it still wouldn't be good enough. Unless you were smoking a cigarette at the time. She just looked at him with a white face, genuinely fearing for her life. She had seen how fast he can move with incentive and an adrenaline boost. Ever since they had arrived the two rookie digimon had made life hell for the researchers. Fifteen had been hospitalised and two had been killed, while several thousand dollars worth of lab equipment had been destroyed.

You really should calm down. You could make life easier on all of us, Libby said.

I don't want to make your lives easier, he said. And the only way my life will be better is to get out off here. He checked the presence of his two remaining weapons. But it's not all bad. I'm not the one with a broken head.

Broken head? She asked. You hit me in the side.

But that's not where she's going to hit you, Ozlimon said. Libby turned to the right quick and saw Demireumon leap through the air. The black cat hit her in the head driving her backwards. Libby's skull hit the floor with a loud thump. When she opened her eyes Demireumon was on her chest with her claws on her neck while Ozlimon waddled up beside her.

Access codes, now. Demireumon threatened. Libby said nothing. The cat pushed her claws deeper into the human's skin. Don't think I'm bluffing. These are the very claws that killed your other lady friend two days ago. I can kill you and find another way out of here. Libby looked at Ozlimon expecting the good cop, bad cop' routine.

Don't look at me, I want her to kill you. I'm hungry. He smiled and mock attacked. Demireumon switched paws on Libby's neck and licked the blood of them.

I love the taste of blood when it's loaded with adrenaline. Again, Libby said nothing.

Just do it, we can have lunch, then find another way out. The cat pulled her paw back ready to slice the human's neck.

Libby said.

Well good girl, Demireumon said. Let's go feather duster.

Sure thing couch cushion, he said following her. They entered the code in the keypad by the door and it opened into a deserted hallway. How did you move around? A black cat is a little noticeable on white tile.

Quit thinking human. We're small enough to fit in the air vents, she said. She led him to a vent near the floor and pulled it off the wall with ease. It's screws had already been stripped by her claws. They best way to travel and keep cool, she said. She let Ozlimon enter first and re affixed the vent. They only had to go a few steps before they noticed that Ozlimon's talons were going to betray them. Damn you and your non-retractable claws. He got a few feathers from his back and gripped them in his feet. They made walking slow, but at least quiet.

Where's Azuma?

I can't find him. I think he may be in another building. Even if he is here, we should get out and find Kelryn and Kovin. We can be a lot more help as Arcreumon and Aeromon.

We should at least try to get him out, he said.

We can't. I love him too, but it's just too hard for us. We're not built to help a human infant. Are you going to carry him? Do you think I can? Ozlimon didn't like it, but he agreed with her. They were formidable fighters even as rookies, but to do something as simple as carry a baby was beyond their abilities. Demireumon said it would be easier if humans could be carried by the scruff of their neck.

What do you think? You and Kovin have broken into places before haven't you? Can we use this air vent to get out?

Yeah, I know a trick Wyrvenmon showed me.

Wyrvenmon? Who's he?

Ozlimon corrected.

She? Well what haven't you been telling me?

That you're cute when you're mad. Let's go. They set off following the maze of air ducts through the massive research laboratory.

* * *

They found the building's furnace and air-conditioning system by going down a level. Luckily the side of the air duct was made of plastic so the decent was easy for Demireumon. They punched out the side of the vent to gain access to the room.

See? Room's like this are rarely occupied and usually are on the back of buildings. If we can leave through a window or the air intake, it should be easy, Ozlimon said.

Is that was Wyrvenmon said? If so we better hop right to it, Demireumon said.

Will you calm down? What's wrong with you? She's just the digimon of a girl Kovin knew a while back. I haven't seen her in years.

Doesn't matter. You have a girlfriend that I didn't know about.

Had'. And that was for like thirty seconds. The rest of the time we were just friends.

Just friends?

Yeah. How come you don't get this worked up if I talk to Gatomon?

Oh, so now you're seeing Gatomon too? Ozlimon fell backwards pretending to faint and saw the barrels of fifteen high-powered, automatic rifles pointing at Demireumon and himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ken walked silently through the darkened corridors. He was dressed all in black and even went to the trouble of painting his face black. He was walking slow, being careful in every step. He was wearing a pair of night-vision glasses that also showed him the infrared motion sensors. When he came to the next corner of the huge place his eyewear told him again about another sensor around the corner. He stopped at sat on the floor, took a device from his pack and set it beside him. When activated it began sending out infrared beams, very low at first as it would take several minutes for them to build up to a level that could hide him from the sensor. Ken touched the device on his side and spoke quietly into his headset. Yolei, remind me why you're not in here doing this. You're the better computer person.

I may be better with computers, her voice came back. But you're better at getting in and out of places where you're not supposed to be. And getting in and out is two jobs, hacking the system is one.

Six watcher archives and you want to break into the primary backup. Correction, you want me to break into the primary backup.

Ken, why aren't you moving? My screen shows you in one place by corridors eight and fifteen.

There's a motion sensor. I'm waiting for your little toy to blind it.

There's no sensor on the schematics I have.

Well, it's there like it or not. Ken tilted his head when he heard some static-like sound. Are you eating?

she said.

Spicy Italian on Hearty Italian with extra cheese and bacon.

I had to choke down that dry fucking sandwich and your get that? You are in so much shit when I get back.

Hush you. What's the infrared interference level at?

A hundred percent, I'm going.

You better. How many to you have left?

I have five more sensors on my screen. You better pray for no more surprises. Yolei paused waiting for Ken to respond. Hey, you still there?

Yeah, I'm here. I'm picking a lock if you don't mind. There, got it. Ken felt the lock mechanism move but didn't open the door. He reached up to the top and held a magnet by the doorframe before he opened. As he guessed, there was a door sensor, but his magnet had it thinking the door was still shut tight. What are you going to do if that creepy watcher guy shows up looking for us and sees 'Kyle' missing? He seems to love showing up unexpectedly.

Well then 'Blake' will just have to make something up, now won't I?

OK, I'm at a mainframe terminal.

Can it stand alone off the network?

Yeah, it's got all the hardware. I'm connecting the monitor lead to my visor so no one will see the light.

* * *

Yolei sat in the bedroom of their motel with several computers around her. Two showed the flow of packets across several Internet routers, two showed lists of IP addresses and mask address ready to be run, along with the execution prompts for three or four viruses. The computer directly in front of her showed a building schematic, a floor plan with sensors and lots of other useful information.

OK Ken, boot with the green disk and run the sniffer from it.

Already on it. Two inactive keystroke loggers. Click one, click 'disable', click the other click 'disable'.

I don't need the play by play of every mouse click, Yolei said into her radio headset.

Did you get a signal to hide our headset signal in?

Yep. As far as anyone knows, you and I talking is just background static on the local jazz station.

Jazz? You couldn't find a nice county station? Yolei sighed heavily.

Just get the passwords with the other program and reboot the system normally.

Yeah, yeah. I'm on it, Ken continued mumbling.

What did you say? Yolei asked.

Ken's voice came back. I said I was on it.

Right. I'm surprised there wasn't more boot security.

I don't like surprises, Ken said.

Don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle. Are you logged in yet?

Yep, network administrator account.

Good, run the program on the red disk. That will open that computer and it's network up for me to copy.

Ok, done. Ports are open, IP is masked.

Was it much trouble getting past the main wall?

I had to drug two dogs, they'll wake up with one hell of a headache. You'd think the watchers would have a less conspicuous building. Hiding their data in a security company.

Yolei reached over to the keyboards to her left and gave each a command. OK, the data's coming in. I'm keeping a copy but three more are being encrypted and set back out onto the 'net.

Just a couple of trusted servers I know. Hey Ken, how did you get past that guard station?

Do you trust me?

Then believe me when I say that you're happier not knowing, Ken said with a sigh. Are you done yet?

Calm down, it's a lot of bandwidth I'm using here for a lot of data. It's almost there. Ken looked around the room he was in. It w as a small office, very sparsely decorated. A picture on the desk of the wife and kids, a coffee cup half full of cold coffee, a wilted plant. Either the place wasn't used much, or not used at all. Ken suddenly felt very apprehensive.

Yolei, I really want to leave now.

OK, get out of there. I have the data, I'm launching the virus. Ken disconnected himself and saw the screen turn red.

Is your virus supposed to turn the screen red?

No, I haven't launched it yet, the ports closed and the IP isn't responding to pings. Ken saw the words 'watcher data compromised' flash across the screen.

Oh shit, Ken said. Yolei heard him running in her headset.

Ken what's wrong? No response but his laboured breathing came back, she was going to speak again but heard two gunshots and then lost the radio signal. Before she could try anything else or even think about what to do, the door was kicked in and two men in black uniforms ran in and held her at gunpoint.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

OK that's five places and still nothing, Kelryn said to Relaina in the back seat of the car. Kelryn was in the front with a map of North America that had several spots marked, and five scratched out. Kovin was nodding off from lack off sleep or frustration at these two always arguing.

Your mathematical abilities are just astounding, Relaina said trying to sleep.

I can kick your ass any time you want, Kelryn said.

You forget that the walking propane torch is on my side, Relaina said looking to the small dozing dragon beside her. Wyrvenmon was an infant dragon digimon at the rookie level, her long neck and tail made her look bigger than she was, but despite her small size she could still do a lot of damage compared to other rookies. When she heard Relaina reference her Wyrvenmon sat up and snorted a small flame out of each nostril and smiled letting her sharp white teeth show.

she said, sticking her tongue past the gleaming white teeth. She climbed up the back of the driver's seat to stick her head out the sunroof and noticed Kovin dozing off. I want sugar, she said.

Sit down and shut up you little lizard, Kelryn said. You eat squirrels, why do you want sugar?

I don't eat them, just catch-and-release. They're tough little things. Anyway, your driver is sleeping. Kelryn looked at him closely and he appeared to be fine, that he was just ignoring them. She looked at the two in the back seat doubtfully.

Relaina said. I'm taking my shirt off. He just kept driving. Oh, it's so hot. I have to take my pants off too. Relaina wasn't doing what she said, but rather watching for a reaction. When there was none, Kelryn spoke.

We need to stop.

* * *

They ended up at a carpool parking lot overlooking the Mississippi River. A drink machine and Wyrvenmon's claws yielded enough cold soda for them all. Kelryn and Kovin had plenty of money, but the little dragon was too eager. Relaina shifted the katana she was carrying to sit at the picnic table. Since they had left she was carrying one of Kovin's blades, partly because she wanted to and partly because he could only use one in his right arm. Kelryn had her drink and a sandwich, as did Kovin. Relaina just had a drink while Wyrvenmon had two between her teeth chewing them letting the mixture of the two flavours run down her throat.

Doesn't that hurt your gums? Kelryn asked.

She's fine, Kovin and Relaina said in unison. The digimon just smiled showing the two aluminium cans.

Why are you always taking her side? Kelryn asked, becoming agitated.

Kovin started. She has pretty strong gums being able to shoot fire.

I meant Relaina. Why are you always siding with her? That's all I ever hear is you two playing your old games. We are looking for our son and digimon, or have you forgotten? Kovin got up to throw out his can and sandwich bag, Kelryn followed to keep up her venting.

Maybe I like seeing an old friend of mine, maybe I don't like you constantly attacking me. Maybe you can pull the rod out of you ass and see we're doing the best we can, so I might as well do something other than brood and grieve. Kelryn slapped him. He hit her in the stomach and she came back with both hands to rake her finger nails across the weak flesh of his flanks. He managed to grab her forearms and twisted them to move her hands when she kicked her foot toward his groin, she missed and hit his shin but it still hurt. Kelryn fell to the ground when a foot hit her head, Kovin moved back a few steps from the fast punches to his chest. They both saw Relaina standing between them in a battle-stance.

That's enough fun for today, kiddies. Sit down and be quiet, she said.

Get out of my way, Kelryn threatened. Or I will take you apart. Kelryn moved to attack Relaina but she dodged the hit and returned several hits to Kelryn's midsection.

What are you doing? Kovin made to break the two up but was kicked in the breastbone. He found himself on the ground in a similar position to Kelryn, trying to regain their grip on reality. Relaina was holding the position with her foot in the air where she had kicked Kovin.

I said no more fighting. Remember when you challenged me last time, honey? She asked Kovin.

I remember a broken arm and two days in the Texas hospital. And the doctors saying something about a concussion.

Guess my lesson fell out of your short-term memory. She reached out her hand to help Kovin stand, and then went over to help Kelryn. Kelryn reluctantly accepted. Relaina waited for her to stand and dust off. You ok?

Relaina promptly punched Kelryn square in the jaw.

Told you I was going to hit you back. Kelryn was back on the ground wiping blood off her lips.

Do you mind telling me why you carry Kovin's sword if you can kick ass better than both of us together? Relaina drew the blade.

She asked. The small dragon perked up hearing her name. She had a can on each of the three claws of her forepaws, and both her horns. The dragon worked a second and spit a ninth can strait in the air. Relaina spun once and let the blade fly. It pierced the can and continued sailing to land at a perfect forty-five on the ground, still holding the empty can.

You're better than you were, Kovin said. But please don't do that with my swords.

Sword. I only used one, Relaina corrected.

Kovin said. You say this next place is in the middle of the woods?

Not quiet the middle, but it's easier to avoid the security. A bit of a hike but I think your little princess can handle it. Relaina started to walk back to the car and saw a throwing star embed in the table a inch from her, she turned to face Kelryn.

You're not the only person who can throw. Watch your back. Kelryn smiled evilly. Middle of the woods you say? Bah-bah-bum, she said mimicking suspenseful music. I bet I can handle it better than you.

Care to make it interesting? Relaina asked. Five hundred yen?

Five thousand, Kelryn said. For the first time since she showed up, Relaina quivered and looked like her confidence was shaken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That was cheap, TK. Kari said.

What was cheap?

I wanted a nice romantic cruise, relaxing in the tropical sun on a beautiful cruise ship. Instead you have me on a stinking cargo ship for sixty-five hours waiting for those five to tell us something in scenic Detroit.

Using the ship was your idea, Kari, Gatomon said. It's going to take me a month to get my fur fixed. Gatomon went back to the seat where she was trying to groom her fur back into a presentable shape, despite that fact that no one could tell the difference if presented with before' and after' pictures. Patamon was on the car's back seat next to her sleeping. He had gained the ability to digivolve to mega, but he was still new at it and it tired him out. Look at him. You'd think he never slept.

He went through a lot, Gatomon, TK said. Aren't you one away from mega yourself?

Can't wait to see you sleep-deprived. They were on their way to California, to keep moving and to see some sun. They had kept the five tied up at all times, but did allow bathroom breaks to shown that they weren't completely sadistic. It took almost thirty-six hours before they started to show any signs of breaking. After fifty, they sung like canaries. They told TK and Kari all about the rouge watchers and digidestined population, about their mission to recruit more for experiments and control. They were pressed up to sixty-three hours for information about the experiments, but it was obvious that they had none. They let them out and gave them a choice of fighting, or pizza. So TK and Kari had no trouble getting away.

They were now on the road to California to see the Kappa Guardians for some information sharing, and some friendly faces. The journey was long, but almost over. They left the interstate behind for the surface roads and soon turned off those on to a dirt road leading to a farm.

Are you sure this is where they live? Kari asked.

Tristan, Evan and Ivan live here. Arthur's family has a vineyard a few miles away, Nina, Gail and May live in various houses further down that road, TK replied.

Isn't it kind of strange that they all became digidestined near each other?

Not really, some of them moved around to be closer, but I guess it's like us. Just lucky that we were close. I think there are certain parts of the world that are more susceptible to digimon. Right over those hills is Silicon Valley, if you want anything digital, go there. They pulled into the driveway beside two other cars and got out. Patamon was awake and ready to go, but Gatomon only hissed and swiped when they tried to wake her.

Leave her there, we'll be fine, Kari said. They went up to the house and knocked. No one answered. TK knocked again and went around the side with Patamon. Kari went in and Gatomon sleepily followed. After a few minutes they came to the back porch together both shrugging. The stove was on, Kari said.

And it looks like someone was working on a truck in the barn, Patamon said.

I wonder where they are, TK said. He climbed the steps beside Kari and looked in the house and back out again when Patamon twitched. What's up?

There's some digimon in the forest, he said. TK and Kari looked across the field to the forest half a kilometre away. The field had some cows in it milling about and generally doing what cows do.

You sure? TK asked.

Gatomon spoke for him, she was also sensing something there. All four gasped when and Aeroveedramon zoomed up and fired an attack at the forest floor. It fell back into the trees and they saw three quick blasts of energy bolt past.

Let's go! TK yelled.

Who is it? Kari asked.

Tristan has an Aeroveedramon, come on! Kari caught up to him, Patamon and Gatomon who were already over the fence running. The cows looked up, but didn't care about the intruders who just kept running. I don't want to go in without you two digivolved, you feel ready? Patamon nodded and digivolved.

Patamon warp-digivolve to ... Seraphimon.

Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon.

* * *

Tristan's digimon was on the ground in its rookie form. Evan and Ivan were nearby cradling their own digimon who had been shot down. It was only two rouge digidestined that had attacked the three Guardians, but he Tesla cannon had tipped the scales a bit. Both spoke in English accents.

Basil, what should we do with them now?

Well, Herman my friend. I believe Miss Alexis would love to have a word with them.

Yes, indeed she would. As he spoke Angewomon came through the trees and began fighting one of the two attacking digimon. The other turned to his friend and saw Seraphimon coming at him, and he backed down to see TK and Kari holding a gun each at their partners. The green dinosaur Angewomon was fighting did not give up and kept fighting. He kicked her into the air, but she recovered quick and targeted.

Celestial Arrow! Her gleaming white arrow cut right across his neck and he pixilated instantly. Angewomon stopped to absorb the pixels as Kari's digivice took the energy of one of the attackers. She flexed her muscles and jumped.

Angewomon digivolve to ... Magnadramon.

The two mega-level angelic digimon stood behind their partners who glared at the remaining humans. Bloody hell you two move fast, Basil said. His friend said nothing, as he was the one who lost his digimon.

You two are going to leave out friends alone, and drop that fancy cannon, TK said.

Well, I've got something to saw about that, Basil said and drew the weapon to fire. TK and Kari both fired to save their digimon and he fell dead. His digimon fell with him only moments later.

You two aren't just fast, Tristan said standing. You're a pair of miracles. Kari smiled as did TK, who went and got the fallen man's weapon. He picked it up and held it.

This here is going to change the tides of this war. We have it, and we know people who can duplicate it or give our digimon immunity to it, he said.

You Izzy can do all that? Kari asked.

I'm sure he'd love the challenge.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

That's far enough, they heard Dexter say from behind one of the guns. Ozlimon and Demireumon sat at starred at them.

Lucky for you guys we were just practising, Ozlimon said.

How would Wyrvenmon feel about you talking about her skills like that? Dex said. Demireumon growled. She knew Dex was just trying to make her mad, problem was it was working.

I know bullets rarely hurt champions, and would never harm ultimates or megas. But these shells will rip right through your little rookie bodies, Dex said. We do have proof about that. Now move. Both digimon stayed in place. The rest of the men with guns circled them. The two digimon knew there was no way they could get out of this situation fighting. I said move. Dex said.

I've actually grown fond of this little spot of floor, Demireumon said. Shoot me.

Me too, Ozlimon said. So smooth and concrete-like. You'll have to shoot us before we move.

Stan, tell Libby to get it, Dex said to one of the men beside him who promptly left. Let me ask you this: do you know how much energy you guys expel when you warp-digivolve?

At least enough to nuke that pink bunny with the drum, Ozlimon said.

We could in fact light Tokyo for three weeks with that much power. You guys using it to digivolve is such a waste. More to the point, we would like to know just what gives you the energy. Could make some people a lot of money, save the environment a bit too. Also, your ranged attacks would make good weapons.

Neither of us have ranged attacks at this level.

No, but you can digivolve to mega and that's what we're after.

We can't digivolve without our partners and the digivices, Demireumon said. 

Don't you know anything? Dexter knelt down on the floor to speak to her closer.

The digivices and your partners just aide you. You guys are able to warp-digivolve alone. I've seen it happen myself. Neither digimon believed him when he said that, but they did know that the digivices were just a stepping stone and that they could digivolve out of necessity, but it's never happened. Anyway, you two can sit and ponder all you like. Libby came in wheeling one of the metal examination tables. Ozlimon's eyes and Demireumon's nose both instantly told them it was Azuma on the table. He was crying, but wasn't harmed.

You leave him alone! The black cat screamed. Ozlimon backed her up by brisling his feathers.

Now, I want you two. The child was just an extra so I don't mind loosing him. Dex pulled a point-five desert eagle' from his side and placed it right in the mouth of the screaming infant. He was starting to cough from the obstruction and still sobbing. I don't mind at all. And as your little pussy cat said, I can just kill him and find another way for you to help us. Ozlimon's feathers calmed and Demireumon's claws retracted.

the bird said toward the ground. The number of men with guns parted and Dex withdrew his firearm. The two digimon began walking slowly out of the room. They walked slow, dejected, but still wouldn't let anyone touch them. It was a horrible feeling to feel so defeated, to know that they had to submit to their own deaths to keep Azuma alive. And while it was honourable and logical, they still didn't like it. As Ozlimon was walking his vision clouded for a moment while he was thinking of Kovin. It clouded again and when he cleared his eyes he found himself in the middle of a forest sitting at a campfire.

The entire environment was dark, the colours were muted, and most of it was out of focus. The only three things he could see clearly was himself, the fire, and Kovin sitting across from it. 

He asked.

We need help.

We're coming, Kovin said. And almost as suddenly as it started, the forest was gone and the ugly white lab building was back. Ozlimon looked up to see Demireumon.

Are you alright? You started talking to Kovin then fell over. It was dismissed by the digimon as wishful thinking and the humans as a bad attempt and they were escorted back to their separate halls of horrors for the experiments to begin.

* * *

After a few days of electrode readings, blood samples, x-rays and other such mostly non-invasive scientific procedures the two digimon found themselves in the same room facing more than a dozen people. Azuma was visible in a day-care like room on the other side of a two way mirror to ensure that Ozlimon and Demireumon would co-operate.

Well, guys. Now comes the fun part. We are going to try and use the lab equipment to simulate a digivice to allow you to digivolve, Libby said.

Do you really think you can stop Aeromon if you tried? Ozlimon asked. Libby looked at the only person in the place not wearing a lab-coat.

Hello. My name is Alexis. I've been running this facility. I think we can stop you as Dex is off loading the Tesla Cannons right now.

Well goodie, Demireumon said. Has this ever worked before?

We've only tried it on digimon whose digivice has been destroyed. That resulted in a shimmering zero for fifteen score, Libby said, turning to Alexis. None of which was my fault. She turned back to the digimon. Anyway, we did try it on a digimon we caught around here, from a person we thought we could trust. It caused the digivice to mutate. But alas, no digivolving.

Mutated digivice? Ozlimon asked.

Yes. Similar to the way the original digivices turned into the D3s. It provided more power and functionality, by mutating almost like an organic being. These new ones allow a card to be swiped through it to temporarily add to the digimon's DNA, giving it extra abilities. We've managed to do it successfully to a few other select friends.

You want us to have better digivices? Demireumon asked sarcastically.

Every time we did it, the digivice was in the lab. Since your partners are pretty far away, it won't happen. Ozlimon was ready to snap any electrodes they hooked to him, but they just targeted an electric gun at the two of them. Both were shaking with fear when Dex came in with four people with the Tesla Cannons.

Ahh, we all set? He asked.

Capacitors at ninety-seven percent, Libby responded.

Bring them up to one hundred ten, we'll use higher amperage but reduce the voltage. Libby tapped four or five commands into a computer console and flipped several dials.

Let me remind you two that any deviation will result in your little friend in the other room there being shot, Dex said coldly.

Just get it over with, Ozlimon said.

Very well. Machines were heard powering up and dials with flipped, settings were checked and rechecked, and computers and scanners were set up to record what was about to happen.

The whole room of equipment was centred around a massive device hanging from the ceiling. It had all manner of wires and hydraulics running over it to position the barrel of the energy gun where it was wanted. Lights on it slowly got brighter and the motors made some last minute corrections on the position. The two could only sit and watch as it was all prepared, sweating beneath their fur and feathers. They chanced a final look at each other, believing it their last and were hit with a bright white beam of arcing energy before they were ready.

* * *

Kovin, Kelryn, Relaina and Wyrvenmon were sitting in another carpool parking lot in northern British Columbia. The area was very sparsely populated so it probably served as a rest spot rather than carpool spot. They were tired and grumpy after spending the previous night camping because they were kicked out of the motel for having a really trippy looking dog' as the owner put it. When they did they were sitting around the campfire cooking and Kovin started talking to Ozlimon like he was right there. He said he was in a white laboratory of some kind, but he couldn't see anything else.

Now they were preparing for the three-day hike it would take to get them to the large building Relaina guessed would be their target. They hadn't even gone three steps into the woods before Kovin and Kelryn's digivices started beeping like crazy and glowing. When they became hot the two tossed them down.

What happened? Are they still alive? Kelryn asked.

If they were killed the things would just turn off. Something else must've happened, Kovin said. The three gathered around the two glowing devices burning a hole in the forest floor. They seemed to melt or change shape, and then darkened and cooled. The resulted device was symmetrical like the original digivice, but unlike the D3. It was bigger than the D3 and shaped roughly like a T'. It had a larger screen and more controls, it also had what looked like a card reader. Kovin's was predominantly red, while Kelryn's was blue. He picked his up and looked it over. I've never seen this before, he said.

No kidding, Kelryn said picking up hers.

I've seen it, Relaina said. Anything like this? She held out her own digivice which looked like theirs, and was the strange digivice Tai and the rest saw before. Hers was green where Kovin's was red and Kelryn's was blue. It's called a D-Arc. It can do everything the D3s can, plus a few things. You can use these cards the rouge watchers made to give a digimon temporary abilities or attacks.

They both said in unison.

Wyrvenmon? Demonstrate on that tree please. The little dragon readied herself for action. Relaina drew one of the many blue cards kept with her digivice and swiped it. The card was swiped and the device started emitting tones, Wyrvenmon jumped into the air. Snimon sickle activate! When she landed Wyrvenmon had two huge pincers on her forepaws instead of her own claws. She smiled and turned on the tree.

Twin sickle! The attack made sawdust from the tree, and then the claws faded away.

As you can see, it only lasts a few seconds, but it makes life easier when you need it. Relaina said.

You mind sharing a few of those cards? Kovin asked.

Sure, but where we're going, you two can pick and choose from the entire library of modify cards.

Let's get to it then, Kelryn said leading the three off into the woods.

* * *

Dex pounded the table. What happened? He demanded.

Total energy dispersal, Libby said. Every single amp and volt is just gone, I have no idea where it went. I don't think it would have mutated the digivices. Ozlimon and Demireumon looked at each other and them selves seeing not a bit of damage or harm, and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ken found himself in a dark room with nothing but a bare bulb ten metres above him to light the place. He had been shot at, but they were just warning shots. One clipped the radio pouch on his side and he was cut off from Yolei just before he could answer her frantic calls. Two men caught him and easily dragged him through the place's many corridors to this room. When they did catch him one issued a command to his radio and the place became daylight. Ever light came on and dozens of these uniformed goons were everywhere. Ken's only hope was to somehow break out before they realised he was working for them, let alone find out he was digidestined. They dragged him down two flights of stairs and tossed him in here. He was preparing to rush the door when he heard it opening, but stopped when Yolei was tossed in with him.

She said, still using their alias names.

he replied and sat back down. Looks like we're to be here for a while.

I thought you were killed.

No, but the radio took one hell of a hit. They only had to wait for a few minutes before the door opened and the two of them together were brought to an interrogation room. They were told to sit together at on end of the metal table. A man in a suit followed them in and sat facing them at the other end of the table. They both noticed the tattoo of the watcher insignia on his left wrist, so it was obvious whom he worked for.

Care to explain what you two were doing? He asked.

I was just trying to get some information for my surveillance on the Gamma Guardians. It was faster than going through the regular channels, although breaking a few rules, Ken said, keeping up his watcher disguise. Blake here was just helping. You don't want her.

Shut up, Ken, the man said. We also know what Yolei was doing. Now they felt screwed. He knew their real names and probably knew they were digidestined. We know why you were in our database, and we know all about the Alpha split. What you may not know about is a problem we are having.

You guys having a problem? Yolei asked.

Yes. A dissident faction of the watchers has broken away from us to use digimon in rather lethal experiments. We have tried to keep our prime directive of non-interference, but times have changed, and we feel we must use this organisation's strength to bring a peaceful end to this war. We have tried recruiting one digidestined and it is working out wonderfully. We need the help of a few more, if only to lead an attack on the dissident watcher headquarters.

Why don't you just use your tonnes of military goons out there? Ken asked.

Because our watcher counterparts are in control of almost the entire rouge digidestined population. They don't have many surrounded their HQ, but we still need digimon to lead the attack.

We'll need to contact ours, Yolei said. He pushed a button on the keypad embedded in the table.

No need, he said. At that moment the door open and two cat carriers were brought in, one holding Wormmon, the other Hawkmon. Ken and Yolei ran to them and let them out.

Kovin and Kelryn have stronger digimon than us, so why not them? Ken asked.

Have you noticed that they're a bit impulsive? He asked.

said Yolei. But they always go the job done.

True, they did. But we need someone with a cooler head.

By the way, who are you? Ken asked.

My name is Austin and I am the current person in charge of the watchers, he said. Ken nodded and motioned for Yolei and the two digimon to talk to him privately. They huddled and conversed quietly, someone pointing something out, someone correcting another and then came back.

This involves attacking a place to shut it down, not hurt people right? Ken asked.

That's right. A primitive strike, we're just getting our own data and materials back.

As long as that's all that happens, and we call the shots, we're in, Ken said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Under different circumstances Kovin would have enjoyed his time in the forest immensely. Kelryn and Relaina never stopped fighting, but they were fighting over such stupid things that it made the situation hilarious. Plus, they had a bet about which was the better outdoorsman which meant they were always trying to outdo the other.

The first night both had independently gathered the rocks, twigs, kindling and logs it took to make a proper fire. They each sat facing their collection of flammables for two hours trying vainly to light them. Only when the rain started to fall did Wyrvenmon invite the two under a rock overhang where she started a fire with her breath with ease.

On the second day they both believed they knew the correct route around a small lake. Kelryn went north, and Relaina south without even consulting Kovin or Wyrvenmon. After the girls had set off through the underbrush cursing each other's name, Kovin and Wyrvenmon took the boat that was hidden among some reeds. They rowed quietly and slowly watching the bushes rattle on either side of them as the girls struggled to keep up. They arrived at the opposite side in time to see both emerge with a perfectly matched persona of scratches and scraps and dirt. Relaina was particularly mad when she remembered that she was carrying a sword that could have cut through the underbrush.

That night they allowed Wyrvenmon to light the fire and left separately to find some food. Kelryn returned with berries, and Relaina with mushrooms but the digimon's nose told them that both were poisonous. And to show them all she found an apple tree standing beside an abandoned cabin that had plenty of canned food.

* * *

Kovin woke up slowly on the third morning. He was cold and hungry but got plenty of sleep. Wyrvenmon was beside him on the cabin's bed still asleep. The bed was only large enough for one so both girls made him take it so they could prove how tough they were by sleeping on the floor. Kovin stretched the sleep from his muscles and leaned over the edge of the bed to check his travelling companions. Both Kelryn and Relaina were still asleep but had changed positions in the night. They had rolled over and were not just facing each other, but hugging each other for warmth. Body warmth of course because neither would give the other the time of day. Kovin reached over and tapped the sleeping dragon. 

Come look at our sleeping beauties, Kovin said. Wyrvenmon crawled over slowly and did a double-take.

I hope they move before they wake up. They'll make a lot of noise when they find out that happened.

I hope they do wake up like that.

They'll probably blame us again, she said. Just like the boat.

I think it's worth it to see their faces. In fact their faces couldn't be seen because both of them had long hair and it was mismatched across their heads. Kovin sat up and coughed on purpose, but they didn't stir. He clapped several times and Wyrvenmon started jumping on the bed. They saw both twitch when they woke.

Get out of my face and off me right now, one of them said. Kovin and Wyrvenmon couldn't tell which because the voice was whispered.

No, I'm warm. You move, the other said.

I'm warm too. You move, bitch.

No one said anything or moved.

Then we're at an impasse. What do we do?

I don't know. By this time Wyrvenmon managed to get to their backpacks and retrieved the one of the three cameras they were planning to use to document the rouge watcher facility. Both girls sat up when they heard the camera click and saw the flash.

Good to see you two getting along, the digimon said.

Kovin said. A Kodak moment. Both he and the dragon sighed lovingly.

The camera, or your lives, now, Relaina said.

Not if I get to them first, Kelryn said. Both tried to stand apart and discovered their hair had become tangled. They both grabbed at tit trying to get their own free giving no regard for the other and ended up getting more tangled.

Both of you, hold still and move your hands, Kovin said. They looked up and saw him holding his katana above his head. They both whimpered in unison and moved their arms. The sword easily parted the few strands of hair and separated them. Wyrvenmon was rolling on the bed trying to get her breath back from laughing so hard. You two are so much alike.

I'll take that as a personal insult, Relaina said.

Me too, Kelryn added.

No it's true. You guys are so alike. It's no wonder you hate each other. You both see in the other something you don't like about yourselves, so you hate them.

That's a dirty lie, and you take it back, Kelryn said. Kovin just laughed at them again and helped Wyrvenmon cook breakfast. All they had to do was punch holes in a few cans and set them in the fireplace. The little dragon sat and blew flame at them for thirty seconds and they had hot breakfast.

They set off after cleaning up the cabin and writing a thank-you' note. They walked quietly as both girls were always mad at each other and still mad at Kovin. They walked for hours with nothing major happening, only once did the two try and walk faster than the other. It was settled by them both tripping in unison.

They stopped around noon for a break by a hot spring. Kelryn kicked off her shoes and jumped in. She swam a few times around and sat up to ask why Kovin wasn't joining her. She saw that Kovin was sitting and studying his new digivice and Relaina was sitting beside him showing him a few features. Kelryn watched closely and saw Relaina's hand on his leg. Two can play at that. She thought.

Kelryn swam up closer to them and took her shirt off and tossed it on the ground. It's so hot in here, she said, and swam around on her back a bit. Relaina picked up the new game and reached for her backpack on Kovin's other side letting her shirt hang open for a quick look. Kovin's eyes were just darting back and forth his mind not knowing what to do. Kelryn got out of the water and started to slowly take her pants off. I'm going to have to let these dry a bit before we go on, she said and stood there in her underwear. Relaina allowed her hand to move further up Kovin's leg before he snapped. He bolted strait backward with the speed of a cat but the grace of a firecracker.

I should be excited about all this, but in fact I'm scared. I'm going to go find out what Wyrvenmon is doing, maybe help her catch a squirrel. She won't scare me as much as you two. Kovin backed away slowly leaving the two girls standing and staring.

That was your fault, Kelryn said.

My fault? I didn't give the strip show.

You leave him alone, he's mine.

Who can tell, you argue with him every chance you get.

Maybe he loves me.

Maybe he needs someone who can give him more than you do.

You challenging me again? Kelryn asked.

All's fair in love and war, Relaina said and flicked Kelryn on the nose. So stay out of my way unless you want to get hurt. Kelryn hit her lightly on the side of the face.

Same goes for you, and don't hit me. Relaina hit Kelryn back harder.

Don't hit me. Kelryn responded to that by punching Relaina in the stomach and the two started physically fighting openly. They bit and kicked and fought hard. Kelryn's nose started bleeding and Relaina got a black eye before her own shirt was ripped. They continued kicking and clawing at each other venting the hours and days of rage each had built up for the other. Not an explosion, not the end of time, not millions of dollars could get them to stop. Not even if the other died, they'd continue pounding on their corpse. The only thing that could cut through that much primal rage was Wyrvenmon and Kovin snapping another picture.

Is this another Kodak moment? The little digimon asked.

No, this is quite a bit better, Kovin said and held hid right hand like he was writing on the left. Dear Penthouse, I never thought it could happen to me...' See now, this is the right way to get a guy excited. They both stood and examined the situation of them fighting in their underwear.

Relaina got a new shirt and Kelryn a whole new dry outfit from her bag and they continued on their way. Both girls were now wounded in body and pride. Wyrvenmon tried to start another fight by saying to each that the other had a bigger chest, but the two girls kicking her in the river once each easily diffused the situation. They crested another hill later in the day and saw what they were looking for. A massive compound made of a large central building and four more smaller ones connected to it at the cardinal points by overhead crosswalks. The place was surrounded by electric fence and automated guns on towers with plenty of lights and cameras. The dirt road leading up to the place had to have any vehicle go through an inspection garage before it got anywhere near the complex.

Look at that, Kovin said. The whole places says go away'. This will be one fun challenge. But we know how good the prize is. He looked at Kelryn and nodded.

Let's get our family back, she said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

My God man, look how pissed off Sora is, Izzy said.

I know. She wants to take him apart. But Tai's just as pissed off. I don't think either will give in this time, Joe replied quietly.

Should we do something?

No, best to stay out of the way and just let them fight it out. Sora glared at Tai with all the hatred any female could gather. Tai stared back at her with an equal level of contempt. There was no way out of it this time, a ferocious battle would ensue and there wasn't a force on Earth that could stop it.

You have dishonoured me for the last time, Tai said. You have disgraced me and men everywhere. For that you will pay dearly.

A man, Sora said. Is that the word you use? I always thought that whiny little boy was more appropriate. Sora put an emphasis on boy' that made it sound erotic in a naughty spanking' kind of way, despite being an insult.

Hey, that's not fair, Joe said, and Izzy was instantly on him keeping him out of the conflict.

Quiet you, he said in a French accent sounding like Jacques Cousteau. We are safe in ze safe-tee of ze cage. But you must not go into ze shark waterz, or all will be lost, Phillipe. Joe heeded the warning and stayed back.

You walk around here all sweet and innocent, but you are just a cold cast-iron bitch who loves to tease us, aren't you? Tai asked.

And proud of it, Sora said.

I will have my revenge, Tai said. Start it. Sora reached to the table leg beside her and triggered the air hockey table that separated her and Tai.

Very well, it begins, she said. Tai pulled the plastic puck from the release spot in front of him and set it on the air cushioned table.

It does, and I will finish it! With his last syllable Tai smashed the puck with his paddle and sent it flying towards Sora's goal. The puck hit the edge of the table and ricocheted back at her. Sora's own paddle made contact and send it back at Tai. Hit knocked it back and they started a furious back and forth death-match with the puck fading into streaks of colour instead of its normal circle. The puck fell into Tai's goal and he sighed.

Aw. Did the little circle-thing go into the hole? Sora mocked.

I'll give you a demonstration, Tai yelled and fired the puck back at her letting it bounce around at near light speed. Sweat was forming on their brows and a crowed had gathered around to watch the fury take place. Bets were being made and cheers were going out for the gladiators. Sora's arm twitched and the puck dropped into her goal. You best get used to having it in there. You going down! Sora growled like a lion on the Savannah and sent the puck flying back.

I don't think so there little boy! She yelled.

Check this out! Tai yelled and hit the puck as hard as he could, it ricocheted off the side and flew into the air sailing out into the room. A tall man in the back caught it. He was wearing a dark brown suit with equally dark black sunglasses. He walked to the table and the crowed dispersed thinking it was a cop. I'm sorry about that, Tai said. Can we have it back?

Not right at the moment, he said. The four of you are invited to meet some friends of ours. He lifted his left hand and let a watcher tattoo come into view briefly.

You know we're not digidestined anymore, right? Sora asked.

That's irrelevant. Yagami Taichi, Takenoushi Sora, Izumi Koushirou and Kido Jyou. Are you the four?

Yeah, we are. Joe said.

Then we have to go, he said. The helicopter is waiting outside. That drew their attention. Who would be ordering the watchers to send a helicopter for the four of them. They left the movie theatre's game room and came out into the dusk twilight. A black ops helicopter was indeed landed in the middle of the roundabout. Two police cars were also driving up. Hurry, we don't need this much attention.

They why land a helicopter in a parking lot? Izzy asked.

It wasn't my choice, he replied and opened the door. The four climbed in just as the cars came to a stop. They closed the door and the vehicle started to lift off with the dumbfounded police left behind. They flew high and the night made it impossible to see where they were going. After thirty minutes of the four demanding to know where they were going they landed in a field in the middle of nowhere. We're here, their friend said and opened the door. Watch the blades.

Where's Sora asked. They had to cover their eyes from the floodlights of a dozen jeeps. They all could make out two dozen figures standing in front of them, and they appeared to be armed and in military uniforms.

What's going on? Tai asked. Two of the figures, the smallest two began advancing.

It's quite simple, one figure said. We need your help. They came closer and into view and they all saw that it was Ken and Yolei.

You four have waged a lot of campaigns back in the day, Yolei said. And since we need to launch a couple now, we were hoping for the benefit of your experience.

What kind of campaign? Tai asked.

Nothing less than to save the world, Ken said as he and Yolei turned back to the jeeps. The new four followed them and were whisked of to places unknown as the helicopter took of to where ever it came from and the only evidence of the meeting was some tracks in the trampled grass.


End file.
